


quare id faciam, fortasse requiris

by kier1926



Series: credence/gellert [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Charming Gellert, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Cynical Gellert, Grindelwald's follower Leta Lestrange, Inappropriate Use of Obscurial Powers, Legilimency, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Kink, Prophet Gellert, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Но сейчас, когда он учил Криденса, говорил с Криденсом, тратил на него время, спал с ним - все становилось до отвратительного очевидно.





	quare id faciam, fortasse requiris

Дверь в комнату Криденса была приоткрыта; изнутри доносился голос Литы.

\- ...я посмотрю, есть ли у нас ингредиенты. С тех пор, как я оказалась вне закона, добывать их стало так сложно. Я не Геллерт, чтобы трансфигурироваться как мне вздумается, а Оборотное снова закончилось. 

Стоять босиком в коридоре было холодно, и Геллерт, с самого утра полный приятного, веселого волнения, наложил отводящие внимание чары и скользнул в комнату. Лита, сидя на кровати, просматривала какой-то свиток - наверное, с перечнем своих запасов; Криденс наблюдал за ней, то и дело поглядывая на часы. В руках он сжимал "Продвинутую трансфигурацию" - должно быть, курс шестой. Когда Геллерт просил Литу позаниматься с Криденсом, речь шла только о зельеварении, о котором тот додумался еще в чемодане Ньюта Скамандера; через пару недель он застал Литу перечитывающей свои записи по нумерологии; недавно она упомянула, что Криденс хотел знать о магии все - даже о той, которой не мог пользоваться. Геллерт улыбнулся, вспомнив, как зашел в лабораторию на их урок; Криденс был - точные движения, и внимательный взгляд, и умные вопросы - ну, для того, кто знал о магии два неполных года. Сложись жизнь Криденса иначе, из него мог выйти по-настоящему неплохой маг. 

\- И у меня даже не осталось шкуры бумсланга, чтобы сделать новое: Геллерт целый месяц обещает обязательно ее найти - и _забывает_. Подозреваю, он так намекает, что после инцидента в Париже меня лучше вообще не пускать на улицу. Не то чтобы он был неправ, - вздохнула Лита. Криденс улыбнулся, но натянуто: при упоминании Геллерта в его сознании пронеслись образы вчерашнего вечера.

\- Что-то не так? - подняла на него взгляд Лита. - Ты такой тихий сегодня. 

\- Все в порядке. Я... - Криденс сглотнул, - волнуюсь насчет сегодняшнего занятия с Гриндельвальдом. С Геллертом, - поправился он. 

Тогда, в лаборатории, Геллерт наблюдал за ним до тех пор, пока Криденс не заметил его присутствие - и не уронил какую-то склянку. В тот день это забавляло Геллерта, даже льстило ему. 

\- Зря волнуешься. Он от тебя в восторге, уж поверь мне. 

Криденс отвернулся и, кажется, покраснел. Геллерт прекрасно представлял, о чем он думает, но образы сменяли друг друга так быстро, так сумбурно, что ничего было не разобрать; не удержавшись, Геллерт потянулся ближе к его сознанию, осторожно, как можно мягче, погружаясь в чужое беспокойство, смущение, предвкушение, в тяжелый, глубокий страх - но Криденс вздрогнул, ощутив его присутствие, и принялся озираться вокруг. Геллерт вздохнул и смахнул с себя чары. 

\- Лита права, ты действительно волнуешься зря.

Криденс бросил на него выразительный взгляд - и опустил глаза. Лита приподняла брови и смущенно улыбнулась. Геллерт представил, как выглядел со стороны: без привычной мантии, в незаправленной рубашке, босой - и весело хмыкнул. В конце концов, кто же знал, что Лите вздумается поболтать с Криденсом после занятия, - первое время она его терпеть не могла. 

\- Геллерт, хорошо, что вы зашли. - Взяла себя в руки Лита. - Криденс хотел задать вам пару вопросов по алхимии. Я, если честно, не знаю таких тонкостей - но вы же следите за исследованиями?

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь; конечно. Тем более, последнее время некий Альбус Дамблдор очень непрозрачно пишет очень полезные вещи по одному небезразличному нам вопросу, а я ему так же непрозрачно отвечаю. Обязательно почитай последние три номера: это крайне забавно, и мне интересно, узнаешь ли ты мою статью. 

Криденс отвернулся, словно пытаясь спрятать выражение своего лица. Он снова видел Альбуса, с улыбкой склонившегося над "Практикой зельеварения", и снова испытывал эту любопытную смесь неприязни, уважения и вины. 

\- Но это позже, - продолжил Геллерт, доставая из кармана один из флаконов и проверяя, тот ли. - У меня есть кое-что для тебя, Лита. Вчера я навестил одного знакомого зельевара - для личных целей, но и о тебе вспомнил. Надеюсь, ты подумала над своим поведением и поняла, что бросать нас, даже ради очаровательных магозоологов, - не лучшая идея. - Он кинул флакон ей в руки; растерявшаяся Лита поймала его с трудом. - Думаю, ты будешь рада наконец пойти и купить все, что вам нужно. 

\- Спасибо, - кивнула она и неуверенно взглянула на Криденса. - Но сначала - можно вас на пару слов?

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - обратился к нему Геллерт самым мягким своим голосом; Криденс сжал книгу так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Геллерт хмыкнул - и весело, и раздраженно - и вышел обратно в коридор. 

\- Вы же знаете, я бы ни за что... - горячо зашептала Лита, едва ступив вслед за ним за порог.

\- Я не осуждаю тебя. Незабываемая первая любовь, оказавшаяся на другой стороне, - как ни странно, я вполне могу себе это представить. - Лита смотрела на него то ли с обидой, то ли с облегчением. - К слову, пока ты будешь снаружи - передай всем: мы ждали достаточно. Пора возвращаться к действиям. Попроси первый круг собраться и подумать, что мы можем делать дальше, - вечером я приду и послушаю. 

\- Наконец-то, - улыбнулась Лита. Геллерт усмехнулся в ответ, но она стала снова серьезной. - Но... у меня есть еще один вопрос. Это, - она кивнула в сторону закрытой комнаты, - то, о чем я подумала?

\- Естественно. 

\- И его слова про _занятие_ , - это значит что...

Это не любопытство говорило в ней, - внезапно понял он. Два месяца назад Лита отказывалась учить Криденса так упорно, что Геллерту пришлось задействовать весь свой набор техник убеждения - от легких угроз до рассуждений, что не понаблюдав за Криденсом, она никак не сможет помочь ему придумать зелье для стабилизации его магии. Теперь она беспокоилась за него. 

\- Это, конечно, не совсем твое дело, - но да. 

Лита помолчала несколько секунд, уживаясь с этими знаниями.

\- Ладно. На самом деле, после трансатлантической аппарации вы меня уже ничем не удивите. 

\- Даже тем, как я дожил до своих лет?

\- _Особенно_ этому, - улыбнулась Лита. Все было как нужно: тревога за Криденса ничего не осложняла, не рождала в ней неприятия к Геллерту. - Но... простите, что я спрашиваю, - заторопилась она, когда Геллерт взялся за ручку двери, - но вы двое знаете, что делаете?

\- И снова: за кого ты меня принимаешь. Разумеется, нет, - широко улыбнулся Геллерт, запер за собой дверь и, все еще посмеиваясь, развернулся. 

Криденс стоял на противоположной стороне комнаты, напряженный, крепко вцепившийся край стола. Он не сутулился, не отводил глаза, черные, внимательные; он был почти красив, хрупкий сосуд для скрытой в нем силы. Геллерт снова коснулся его разума: смятение, и отчаянное желание сделать все правильно, и - Геллерт не смог сдержать понимающей улыбки - нетерпение.

Он предвкушал это с самого утра, неспособный сосредоточиться ни на книгах, ни на планах; он, как и обещал, растягивал себя, медленно, со вкусом, не пытаясь вообразить то, как это произойдет, - такие фантазии влекли за собой лишь разочарование действительностью - но наслаждаясь одним тем, что знал наверняка.

Он собирался лечь под огромную, едва управляемую магическую силу. Ее носитель ничего не желал сильнее, чем довериться Геллерту и угодить ему, - но был почти непредсказуем. Вчера он уже взял его, неловко, неумело, очаровательно, и Геллерт не мог перестать думать о том, что скрывалось за поверхностью его тела, его сознания, так близко, едва не просачиваясь наружу, - и он, Криденс, думал об этом тоже. 

Пока Геллерт шел к нему, Криденс ни разу не шелохнулся. Он дышал поверхностно и часто.

\- Вы рассказали ей?

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Геллерт. Краем сознания он чувствовал густое, темное смущение Криденса. - Забудь; ты думаешь не о том, о чем следует. 

Геллерт погладил его по щеке, и тот закрыл глаза, не желая прикосновения - и все равно принимая его всем своим существом. Быть Криденсом наверняка было ужасно сложно, - улыбнулся Геллерт, дотрагиваясь до его губ. 

\- Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, Криденс.

Тот кивнул, не колеблясь ни мгновения. Геллерт коснулся его губами, и Криденс коротко вздохнул, подался вперед, ближе, в объятия. Он успокаивался. Обыкновенный поцелуй, в котором не нужно было вести, делал с ним замечательные вещи: все исчезало на фоне наслаждения - чересчур острого, чересчур болезненного, но все же - а возбуждение, маячившее на краешке его сознания с тех самых пор, как он увидел Геллерта, вспыхнуло ярко и резко.

Обняв его за талию, свободной рукой тот нашел его на груди знак Даров, теплый от его тела или от его чувств, текущих сквозь кулон в разум Геллерта. Геллерт никак не мог вспомнить, когда Криденс стал носить его все время, не только на занятиях, - закрытый, недоверчивый Криденс, за год в Хогвартсе освоивший окклюменцию, да еще тайком от умнейшего мага поколения. Настолько не доверял своей силе? Настолько желал довериться?

Криденс, со своими мягкими губами, с безмолвными мольбами о прикосновении, с распахнутым разумом, был таким хорошим, таким податливым сейчас; жаль, что Геллерт хотел вовсе не этого. 

\- Ну что, ты не передумал? - спросил он, отстраняясь, но не прекращая гладить лицо Криденса. - Мы всегда можем заняться чем-нибудь другим.

Часть Геллерта ждала и надеялась, что Криденс виновато опустит взгляд и скажет: нет, он не готов к этому. Тогда Геллерт небрежно пожал бы плечами, легко поцеловал бы его еще раз и заговорил бы об их обычном занятии; это был бы такой простой, такой удобный способ отвоевать еще немного его доверия - показать, как сильно Геллерт чего-то хочет, а потом отступиться по первой просьбе. 

\- Не передумал, - ответил Криденс тихим, сдавленным голосом.

Ну что ж; в этой ситуации проиграть было невозможно. 

Легким взмахом палочки Геллерт расширил кровать, а потом достал из кармана второй флакончик с зельем. Криденс взглянул на него с настороженным любопытством, но ничего не спросил. От приготовлений ему становилось не по себе - никакого кулона не нужно было, чтобы это заметить. 

\- Но... - начал он и замолчал снова; взглянул исподлобья - и опустил глаза. Геллерт замер, дожидаясь его слов. - А _вы_ \- не передумали?

\- С чего бы? - удивился Геллерт и заглянул ему в разум. 

Криденс думал о маггле-сенаторе; Криденс думал о матери и сестре. В первое мгновение Геллерту показалось, что это угроза; он сжал палочку в кармане; но, конечно, Криденс не стал бы. Криденсу было больно и страшно - за него. Геллерт презрительно фыркнул. 

\- Ты в нашем мире уже два года; пора бы понять, что сравнивать меня с магглами - так же странно, как сравнивать ученого с умственно отсталым. Может, однажды ты и будешь для меня опасен, - но сейчас, пока ты необучен...

\- Простите меня. - Криденс снова начал сутулиться, его била мелкая дрожь. Геллерт вздохнул, вспоминая его чудесную магию, его внимательный взгляд, его любознательность, но это не помогало. У Геллерта не было сил, чтобы иметь дело с Криденсом, снова обратившимся несчастным, забитым ребенком. 

\- Превращайся уже. 

Криденс бросил на него выразительный взгляд - а потом послушно и отчаянно закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своих чувствах. В его памяти мелькали образы матери и сестры, переломленной напополам палочки, разрушенной церкви, авроров, стреляющих в него снова и снова; превращаясь, он всегда вспоминал тот день, но образ Геллерта появлялся лишь в первые дни. Тот знал: Криденс все еще боялся думать о том, что произошло между ними в Нью-Йорке. 

Лицо Криденса исказилось и растворилось в черном тумане, тихом, беспокойном, клубящемся. По телу Геллерта прошла дрожь предвкушения. Неслушающимися пальцами он принялся расстегивать рубашку, не отрывая взгляда от Криденса, делая шаг вперед, навстречу ему. Даже на расстоянии он мог ощутить чистую, свободную магию. До Криденса он встречал нечто подобное лишь несколько раз: тем чудесным летом, когда удавалось разозлить Альбуса, и во время пары темномагических ритуалов. Возможно, Геллерт соврал, возможно, эта восхитительная сила была опасна и для него. Сложись жизнь Криденса иначе, он мог бы вырасти в прекрасного мага. 

Геллерт хмыкнул: у него стояло от одного ощущения чужой силы, Мерлин, ему как будто снова было шестнадцать. Одно это стоило возни с Криденсом и всеми его глупыми страхами; Геллерт шагнул к нему снова, ближе, и протянул руку.

Черный дым отдернулся от его прикосновения; отлетев к стене, он принялся медленно подниматься вдоль нее под потолок, клубясь все сильнее; кажется, он даже уменьшился в объеме, пытаясь сжаться, занять как можно меньше места - и подальше от Геллерта.

Геллерт презрительно поджал губы. И это его он чуть было не сравнил с собой или с Альбусом? Он столько сделал для него: показал магический мир, спас от Альбуса, и работал над зельем, и учил, и утешал, и открывал все возможности - но Криденс по-прежнему оставался беспомощен и никчемен. Это нечеловеческое, расплывчатое сознание могло принадлежать испуганному зверьку - никак не тому, кого стоило бы учить, на кого стоило бы рассчитывать и кому стоило бы отдаваться. 

Криденс ждал его гнева и в прямом смысле слов излучал смятение; воздух в комнате был будто наэлектризован.

У Геллерта все еще стояло. 

Это было крайней нелепо, и это было чудесно; Геллерт запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Тревога обскура вспыхнула с новой силой; треснуло оконное стекло; Геллерт взял себя в руки. 

\- Ладно, Криденс, все, возвращайся, - позвал он его, когда дыхание выровнялось. Обскур замер, вслушиваясь в его слова и не зная, что делать. - Превращайся обратно, Криденс. Я, знаешь ли, не собираюсь снимать тебя с потолка и насиловать.

Обскур колебался, не понимая, что значил смех Геллерта. Тот, все еще улыбаясь, сел на кровать и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. 

\- Я все еще не привык к тому, сколько с тобой нужно терпения, - он говорил легко, не упрекая, лишь объясняя, - но сознание Криденса все равно вспыхнуло острым чувством вины. - Нам обоим нужно над многим работать; но оно того стоит, верно? Иди сюда.

Медленно и опасливо черный дым заструился обратно на пол, уплотняясь, формируясь в Криденса. Геллерт видел это в далеко не первый раз - но наблюдать за превращением было по-прежнему интересно.

\- Простите, - с трудом проговорил Криденс, вставая на ноги. - Я _знаю_ , что я для вас не опасен, иначе я бы не согласился. Но...

Вместо ответа Геллерт лишь усмехнулся и поманил его к себе. Криденс подошел, неохотно и послушно. Геллерт положил руки ему на бедра, и притянул ближе, и снизу вверх заглянул ему в глаза. 

\- Ты забыл, как я коснулся тебя в наш с тобой первый день, верно?

Криденс кивнул с виноватым видом; вместо дня их воссоединения он вспоминал ту пару случаев, когда Геллерт брал у него рот. Тот хмыкнул. Хоть что-то с Криденсом было просто: небольшое прикосновение, приглашающий взгляд - и тот не мог не хотеть его. 

Неожиданно передумав, Геллерт откинулся на кровать. 

\- Но я сделал это. Не все, кого ты касался в этой форме, умирали. Иди ко мне, - распахнул он руки для объятий. 

Криденс осторожно сел на кровать, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. На Геллерта часто смотрели с восхищением, или с обожанием, или с желанием, но никогда - вот так. Геллерт мягко касался разума Криденса; там было смущение и была боль, и надежда, и желание довериться, отдать всего себя - и страх, что этого окажется мало. 

Геллерт первым отвел глаза. 

\- Иди ко мне, Криденс, - повторил он, и Криденс, повинуясь его голосу, прилег рядом, не решаясь коснуться. Геллерт привлек его к себе. 

Это было забавно - то, как Криденс, больше всего на свете боящийся его, Геллерта, находил утешение лишь в его объятиях. Геллерт гладил его по спине, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы; дыхание Криденса ужасно щекотало шею, и Геллерт глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не отдернуться и не спугнуть его снова. В другой день он шептал бы ласковые глупости, но сегодня это казалось ненужным. Он только касался Криденса, и слушал быстрый стук его сердца, и ни о чем не думал. Наконец, тот, непривыкший к его молчанию, но утешенный его близостью, нервно зашевелился; еще немного, и он позвал его:

\- Геллерт?

Ему нравилось, как Криденс произносил его имя: осторожно, словно все еще не привыкнув к звучанию, но со странной теплой нежностью - будто имя могло подпустить его ближе.

\- Да, Криденс?

В сознании Криденса не было ни единого образа; похоже, тот просто хотел услышать его голос.

\- А... что это за зелье? - помявшись, спросил Криденс, кивнув на забытый на тумбочке флакон, - и тут же смутился, посчитал свой вопрос глупым. Геллерт вздохнул. 

\- Это специальное обезболивающее, - ответил он и почувствовал, как напряглась спина Криденса. Усмехнувшись, он сделал свой голос беззаботным и легким. - Оно, знаешь ли, из все ощущений снимает _только_ боль, - а потому широко используется в различных сомнительных целях. 

\- Вы не выпили его. 

\- Конечно, нет. Это всего лишь предосторожность, способ дойти до конца, даже если что-то пойдет не так. 

\- Но, Геллерт, может, вам стоит...

Криденс мямлил и дрожал, впервые за два месяца пытаясь возразить ему. Криденсу все еще было страшно за Геллерта; он все еще видел перед собой тела магглов. Если подумать, это было почти трогательно. Геллерт погладил его по голове и крепче прижал к себе. 

\- Нет. Не забывай: мы делаем это еще и потому, что ты должен научиться контролировать обскура. Я не хочу лишать тебя причин быть нежным со мной. 

Криденс улыбнулся - совсем чуть-чуть, но и это был шаг вперед. 

\- И, если уж совсем честно, - продолжил Геллерт, - с зельем мне будет не так интересно. В моей жизни и так слишком много определенности. 

Геллерт мягко потянул Криденса за волосы и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза. В разуме у него мелькали образы вчерашнего дня; он не понимал его, конечно, нет, но не решался спросить. 

Геллерт хотел бы, чтобы он спросил. 

При Геллерте у Криденса всегда был несчастный вид; он глядел на него с тревогой, готовый в любой миг извиняться, с до крайности беспомощным обожанием. Что бы Геллерт ни говорил себе, каких похвал от Литы бы ни слушал, в своей сути Криденс все еще оставался нелепым, забитым ребенком, которого он встретил в Нью-Йорке, - и едва ли имел силы однажды измениться.

Геллерт почти презирал себя за то, что делал, - и не мог остановиться.

Чтобы развязать войну, Геллерту не нужен был Криденс, - тот был удобным, красивым символом, но не более. Еще меньше Геллерт нуждался в нем, чтобы войну выиграть. Тогда, два года назад, Геллерт еще мог позволить себе верить во что-то подобное: в конце концов, одно только восхищение привидевшейся силой едва ли было достаточной причиной, чтобы бросить все дела и сорваться в Америку. Но сейчас, когда он учил Криденса, говорил с Криденсом, тратил на него время, спал с ним - все становилось до отвратительного очевидно. 

\- Я могу рассказать тебе свою огромную тайну, - заговорил Геллерт наконец, и Криденс вздрогнул, увидев выражение его лица. - В ближайшие пару лет ни со мной, ни с тобой ничего не случится. У меня и правда бывают видения - в этом я всегда был с тобой честен.

Глаза Криденса распахнулись; он смотрел на него так же, как в тот день, когда Геллерт заколдовал гвоздику в кафе. 

\- И... что вы видели?

Он видел Криденса, легко отбивающего чужие заклинания; Криденса, которому не нужно было терять человеческую форму, чтобы источать силу, чтобы встречать страх на лицах авроров; Криденса, похорошевшего, переставшего сутулиться, с тьмой в глазах.

Криденса, обернувшегося к нему, и пропустившего проклятие, и упавшего на колени.

\- Чего я только не видел. Видения толковать сложно - иначе я не ошибся бы в Нью-Йорке. - Криденс ощутимо напрягся, и Геллерт легко поцеловал его, утешая. - Но польза от них определенно есть. Мне все еще припоминают тот случай с трансатлантической аппарацией; в глазах авроров и всех, кому те о ней проболтались, для меня совершенно естественно рискнуть жизнью и сделать то, что все считают невозможным. Но разве есть причины _не_ сделать это, если ты _видел_ себя, живого и здорового, в Нью-Йорке, рядом с огромной, темной, восхитительной силой?

Криденс неуверенно улыбнулся, и Геллерт обвел пальцем контур его губ.

\- Но ведь вы аппарировали _из_ Нью-Йорка? Из-под барьера? - уточнил Криденс. - Тесей Скамандер рассказывал так. 

\- Почему бы и не повторить то, что уже умеешь? А барьеры... Будь ты обычным магом, я бы научил тебя за пару часов. Это совсем просто, если понять принцип. 

\- Это все равно было опасно.

\- Если бы, - притворно вздохнул Геллерт, чтобы взглянуть, как Криденс, не замечая сам, недовольно подожмет губы. - Наш с тобой случай ничем не отличается, - продолжил он почти серьезно. - Я заранее знаю, что все будет в порядке. И... не стоит рассказывать об этом всем подряд - мне нравится моя нынешняя репутация. - Криденс улыбнулся и кивнул. Геллерт откинулся на спину и потянул его за собой. - А теперь поцелуй меня. 

Криденс быстро учился - а может, учился сам Геллерт, догадавшийся отвлечь и утешить его. Это было почти хорошо - лежать под ним, тяжелым и горячим, и чувствовать во рту его язык, уже не такой осторожный, как вчера, и лениво отвечать, и думать об образе из видения, обманывать себя, заставлять поверить, что этого достаточно. Это было почти хорошо, и Геллерт, на мгновение забывшись, перехватил инициативу - но Криденс, вопреки всем опасениям, не стал уступчивым и податливым, а ответил, увеличивая напор, поначалу испуганный самим собой, потом - излучающий желание, хороший, старательный мальчик.

Геллерт перевернул его так, чтобы оказаться сверху, и Криденс вздохнул слабо и прерывисто. У него был взгляд с поволокой, его щеки и губы раскраснелись; он был заметно возбужден, и Геллерт сжал его член через брюки. Криденс, не сдержавшись, толкнулся в его ладонь. Он был так юн и неопытен, глядел так умоляюще, хотел его так отчаянно, что Геллерт находил это почти милым. 

\- Расстегни мне рубашку, - потребовал он, и Криденс послушался, без колебаний и без промедлений. Геллерт вздрогнул, когда его пальцы впервые случайно задели кожу; Криденс заметил и покраснел, кажется, еще сильнее. - Теперь брюки. - Криденс заглянул ему в глаза, словно спрашивая разрешения, и Геллерт сам приложил его ладонь к пряжке ремня. 

Справиться с ней у Криденса получилось далеко не сразу. Геллерта то забавляла его неловкость, то злило промедление. Он принялся целовать его шею, сначала нежно, потом прикусывая; Криденс судорожно вздохнул, подставляясь под прикосновения, отзывчивый, податливый, излучающий удовольствие. Отвлекшись, он оставил последние попытки освободить Геллерта от одежды; тот фыркнул, отстранился и разделся сам.

Криденс глядел на него, обнаженного, не отрывая глаз, тяжело дыша; это льстило. Сам он все еще был полностью одет - раскрасневшийся, растрепавшийся, смущенный, болезненно возбужденный. Геллерт склонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать еще раз; Криденс льнул к нему телом и все полнее открывался разумом, трогательный и доверчивый, после всего, несмотря ни на что. 

\- В следующий раз мы можем, скажем так, поменяться ролями. Если хочешь. 

Криденс взглянул на него растерянно и беспомощно, и Геллерт погладил его член через слои одежды. 

\- Ты хочешь, Криденс?

Тот отчаянно пытался собраться с мыслями, заглядывал ему в глаза так, словно стараясь угадать правильный ответ. Геллерт только усмехнулся, расстегивая его брюки, стягивая белье, легко касаясь.

\- Ну зачем вы спрашиваете _меня_. - Криденс, вздохнув, словно от боли, уткнулся лицом в подушку.

\- Мне любопытно, - пожал плечами Геллерт и свободной рукой погладил Криденса по лицу, пока тот не успел разволноваться снова, а потом опустился на кровать с ним рядом, обнял, прижал к себе и ухмыльнулся. - Но, если не хочешь, чтобы я задавал вопросы, - превращайся. 

Криденс застыл. Геллерт чувствовал, как часто билось его сердце. 

\- Прямо так? Прямо... здесь?

Он снова дышал в шею Геллерту, но тот готов был потерпеть.

\- Да.

\- У меня не получится, - шептал Криденс, сбивчиво и неразборчиво, снова погружаясь в свой глупый страх ошибки. Но он все еще тянулся к Геллерту, все еще был возбужден и все еще был открыт - и Геллерт снова сжал его член, и, опустив лицо в отросшие кудри, заговорил самым мягким своим тоном:

\- Думай о том, что ты хочешь сделать. Помнишь, что ты представлял вчера? Ты представлял, как сможешь оказаться еще ближе, касаться повсюду, как перестанешь думать, и сдерживать себя, и бояться. Я тоже этого хочу, Криденс. Очень сильно. Так что - просто отпусти себя. Точно также, как если бы злился, - но только сейчас. 

Криденс вздрагивал в его объятиях, не удержавшись, терся об его ладонь. Криденс весь был - желание, и смятение, и нежность к Геллерту. Тот чувствовал, как магия Криденса просыпается, послушная его слову. 

\- Я не смогу, - всхлипнул тот. Геллерт поцеловал его макушку. 

\- Конечно, сможешь. 

\- Но... если превращаться можно _вот так_... то ведь каждый раз, если вы... 

Геллерт хмыкнул. 

\- Во-первых, мы как раз работаем над твоим самоконтролем. А во-вторых... - он потерся о бедро Криденса, и тот сдавленно всхлипнул, - ну неужели тебе все еще кажется, что я против?

Криденс отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и Геллерт улыбнулся. Глаза Криденса уже начинали белеть; он дрожал и дышал тяжело. Должно быть, это зрелище посчиталось бы жутким, но по телу Геллерта пробежала дрожь нетерпения. 

\- Криденс, - то ли застонал, то ли вздохнул он. От Криденса исходила магия такая мощная, такая чистая, что Геллерт мог только закрыть глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. 

Он вздрогнул, когда обскур впервые коснулся его - за плечо, осторожно, будтт проверяя, все ли будет в порядке. Это ощущение ни с чем было не спутать - мягкое и пронизывающее, нежное, но словно бьющее электрическим током, насквозь магическое. Больше всего это походило на прикосновение к приведению - вот только вместо могильного холода Геллерта обдавало силой, и смятением, и желанием. Геллерт все еще чувствовал тяжесть человеческого тела Криденса подле; сделав над собой усилие, он посмотрел ему в белые глаза, и еще раз погладил по щеке, и кивнул:

\- Все правильно. Превращайся полностью, Криденс. Давай. 

Криденс явно старался сдерживать то, что происходило с ним: еще ни разу на памяти Геллерта он не превращался так медленно. Едва отделяясь от его тела, черный дым устремлялся к Геллерту, обволакивая плечи и руки, касаясь груди, просачиваясь под спину в подобии объятий, дотрагиваясь и робко, и любопытно. Геллерт не мог сдержать дрожи: этого было слишком много, но все же недостаточно, он был укутан в саму магию, и магия слушалась его, тянулась к нему, источая обожание своим нечеловеческим разумом. 

\- Смелее, Криденс, - Геллерт почти не узнавал свой голос. Черная масса раскидывалась над ним, тихо клубясь, отрезая его от всего остального мира. - Это прекрасно. Ты прекрасен. Ты можешь касаться меня, всего, я же знаю, ты хочешь этого. 

Тьма была куда послушнее обыкновенного Криденса; она волной скользнула вниз по телу Геллерта, мягко вдавливая его в постель. Кожей он чувствовал ее непрерывное движение, ее завихрения, то спокойные, то убыстряющиеся. Это было восхитительно. Геллерт так давно не встречал силы, сравнимой с собственной, так давно не позволял себе забыться в токе чужой магии, так давно не отдавал себя ей. Криденс все еще оставался Криденсом, беспомощным и забитым, едва способным взять то, что Геллерт предлагал так настойчиво, стыдливо обходящим его член, не решающимся коснуться лица, - и все же, и все же. 

\- Криденс, перестань бояться. Ты уже делал это вчера. Криденс!

Подавшись к обскуру бедрами и мимолетно коснувшись членом, Геллерт не сдержал тихого стона: это было острое, ни на что не похожее ощущение, такое насыщенное, что не сразу узнавалось как удовольствие. Сознание Криденса вспыхнуло возбуждением; ему очевидно нравилось, как отзывается на прикосновения Геллерт. Он прижал бедра Геллерта к кровати так, чтобы тот не мог шевельнуться, - и сам дотронулся до его члена, тут же одернувшись, словно спрашивая разрешения. Геллерт уже знал, чего ожидать, но все равно застонал в голос. 

\- Да, Криденс. Продолжай. 

Если бы Геллерт был молод, то наверняка бы уже кончил - и уговаривал бы Криденса на второй заход. Все его тело пылало от странных ощущений; казалось, даже воздух искрился от магии, и магия самого Геллерта тянулась к ней навстречу, резонируя, нарастая. Криденс стал плотнее вокруг его члена, сжимая, непрерывно поглаживая, - пока громкий дребезг не заставил его замереть. 

Похоже, оконные стекла все же разбились. Криденс, испуганный, попытался отстраниться.

\- Нет, это был не ты, - засмеялся Геллерт. - Ты прекрасно владеешь собой; это моя стихийная магия. Как будто мне пять лет. Что же ты делаешь со мной, Криденс. 

Криденс нерешительно потянулся к нему снова - не до конца успокоенный, все еще жаждущий касаться. Интересно, как для него ощущалось это? Даже заглянув в его разум, Геллерт не мог этого представить.

\- Криденс, - выдохнул он нетерпеливо, и обскур послушно сжался вокруг его члена. Никто, никогда не ощущал ничего подобного, и от этого кружилась голова. Преодолев легкое сопротивление темной массы - невесомой, но сильной - Геллерт развел ноги шире и согнул их в коленях. 

Черный дым обвился вокруг его ног, от стоп до паха. Он закрывал все тело, касался повсюду; Геллерту казалось, будто магия насквозь проходит все его тело. Давление на член чуть ослабло: обскур отвлекся, медленно перетекая ниже, между ног, задевая и закрывая собой все чувствительные места. Геллерт тяжело дышал, стараясь удержать движения бедер, не спугнуть, дать Криденсу все сделать самому. 

Достигнув входа в его тело, тот слегка надавил и нерешительно замер, словно ожидая разрешения. Геллерт не спешил давать его, наслаждаясь предвкушением так же остро, как самими прикосновениями. Лишь почувствовав нарастающее волнение Криденса, его готовность отстраниться, превратиться обратно, просить прощения, Геллерт улыбнулся, и кивнул, и произнес так мягко, как только мог:

\- Да. 

Промешкав несколько мгновений, обскур толкнулся вперед, внутрь. Геллерт вскрикнул и непроизвольно выгнул спину; это было так хорошо, так пронзительно-ярко, но так мягко. Криденс осторожно двигался в нем, сосредоточенный, следящий за каждым движением; он никогда не контролировал себя так, как сейчас. Геллерт довольно хмыкнул: все складывалось как нельзя лучше. 

\- Мне нужно еще, Криденс. - Говорить уже было сложно. 

Обскур понял его, и дым скользнул по телу Геллерта, чтобы через пару мгновений сильнее наполнить его собой. Геллерт приподнял бедра, подаваясь навстречу, и Криденс подхватил их, удерживая на весу. Дым стек ниже, по спине, обволакивая и лаская. Все тело Геллерта пропитывалось этими странными ощущениями, одновременно телесными и магическими. По нему то и дело пробегала дрожь, и он не знал, что тому причиной: физическое удовольствие или собственная сила, мятущаяся в нем, просящаяся наружу. Криденс почти не двигался в нем, видимо, ожидая, когда он привыкнет. 

Привыкнуть к подобному было невозможно. 

\- Криденс. Прекращай дразнить меня. Сильнее. Ох... Нет, чуть-чуть слабее. Я сказал - чуть-чуть, Криденс. Да, так. 

Криденс тщательно следил за каждым своим движением. Геллерт выгибался под ним, насаживался на него, нарочно мешая, сбивая с ритма, и стонал, и метался головой по подушке. Криденс внимательно следил за тем, как он отзывается, - и смущенный, и очарованный его откровенностью. Неуверенно - словно не он сейчас брал Геллерта, так сильно и замечательно, - он коснулся его шеи, дотянулся до щеки - и тут же одернулся.

\- Да, Криденс, - засмеялся Геллерт. - Делай, что хочешь. Я не против. 

Геллерт не представлял, как Криденс заставил свою прекрасную, разрушительную силу быть такой мягкой и бережной сейчас; откуда взялось все это самообладание, если полчаса назад от его испуга треснуло окно. Геллерт не сдержал улыбки, когда обскур дотронулся до его лица, погладил по щеке, размыто вспоминая, как делал это с ним Геллерт. Что ж, это и правда было приятно, особенно когда дыхание перехватывало от одной исходящей от него силы. Криденс словно изучал черты его лица, осторожно и нежно, не сбиваясь с ровного и сильного ритма, с которым двигался в нем. Геллерт закрыл глаза, улыбнулся ему, приглушенно постанывая при каждом толчке. Криденс принялся прослеживать очертания его приоткрытых губ, касаясь почти невесомо. Губы покалывало; Геллерта тянуло рассмеяться, но вместо этого он, поддавшись приступу веселого любопытства, лизнул черный дым.

Криденс замер, растерявшись, но не отстранился. Геллерт лизнул его еще раз. Геллерт не представлял, что чувствует Криденс в такой форме, - но прикосновения определенно нравились ему и сейчас. По всему обскуру прошла дрожь; Геллерт застонал в голос от того, как это ощущалось. Криденс, от возбуждения начинающий терять контроль, снова двигался в нем, сильнее, чем раньше, так, что еще чуть-чуть - и станет слишком. Геллерт только раздвигал ноги шире, не прекращая подаваться ему навстречу. Это было хорошо, так хорошо, как не было уже много лет; магия была вокруг Геллерта, внутри Геллерта, рвалась наружу из него самого. Когда Криденс надавил на его губы чуть сильнее, спрашивая разрешения, Геллерт почти всхлипнул:

\- Да. 

Обыкновенно Криденс был робок, боялся лишний раз шевельнуться - но сейчас в его нечеловеческом сознании не чувствовалось ни страха, ни сомнений. Это было именно то, чего хотел Геллерт. Криденс был повсюду. Геллерту казалось, что это он течет по его венам, это он горит в его сознании. Медленно, осторожно дым достал до его горла, а потом скользнул ниже, глубже, поглаживая шею Геллерта снаружи. Полуприкрыв глаза, тот смотрел на магическую массу, темную и огромную над ним. Он чувствовал, как остатки напряжения покидают его тело; ему не нужно было направлять, не нужно было контролировать, он мог отдать себя всего, забыться на волнах этой огромной магической мощи, пропитывающей его, пронзающей его, заставляющей все его существо откликаться, становиться тем же, наполняющей магией до краев, вот-вот - и она прольется.

Еще, кажется, он задыхается. 

Он попытался вывернуться, но прикосновения обскура были повсюду; попытался укусить его, но Криденс не заметил. Нужно было успокоиться - но его магия, бурлящая, растревоженная, вырвалась наружу. 

Он и сам не успел понять, что произошло, - в следующее мгновение он хватал ртом воздух, чувствовая себя оставленным и опустошенным. Обскур испуганно клубился в дальнем углу, посеревший и сжавшийся. Геллерт не злился на него: в конце концов, что в первый раз что-нибудь просто обязано было пойти не так. Но все начиналось так хорошо, что на время он забыл, кто с ним.

\- Криденс, - вздохнул Геллерт, не сдержав досады. - Прошу, давай не будем начинать все сначала. 

Криденс застыл - так, будто вот-вот потеряет над собой контроль. Ему было больно, словно Геллерт снова его предал.

\- Извини, я выразился неточно. Конечно, я хочу продолжить, - я просто немного разочарован, что все опять пошло не так. 

Криденс слушал его; ему все еще было плохо, но паника заканчивалась. Геллерт продолжал:

\- Я поступил не очень правильно. Мне следовало попытаться аппарировать - заодно мы узнали бы, достаточно ли ты материален, чтобы переместиться вслед за мной. Но и тебе следует быть поосторожнее. Я не буду против, если ты решишь повторить что-то в этом роде - когда мы оба будем знать, что ты себя контролируешь, и доверять друг другу.

Кажется, он угадал с тем, что нужно сказать. В другой ситуации Криденс бы уже млел от его последних слов. 

\- Не если, а когда, Криденс, - закрепил успех Геллерт. - Мы обязательно придем к этому. Ты же в порядке, верно? Тогда иди обратно, ко мне. 

Геллерт сел на кровати и протянул к нему руку. Криденс подался было к нему, но остановился - жаждущий прикосновений, скованный виной.

\- Давай же, Криденс. Если начал - то заканчивай. 

Криденс сжался от его резкого тона, но послушно спустился вниз и обвил его руку. Геллерт снова откинулся на постель, ничуть не удивленный, что возбуждение никуда не исчезло. Была своя ирония в том, что он, всегда мечтавший о силе, сравнимой с собственной, получал такое удовольствие под робеющим мальчишкой. Но, в конце концов, разве это повод упускать такую возможность?

На этот раз все было быстрее и проще: то ли Криденс учился, то ли хуже владел собой. Его прикосновения теперь ощущались иначе. Трогательная нежность исчезала; черный дым то и дело менял консистенцию, то испуганно, отчаянно жаля его искрами магии, то снова становясь мягким, обволакивая и лаская. Криденс, умный мальчик, почти точно запомнил, с какой силой нужно двигаться, чтобы Геллерту нравилось больше всего, но ритм стал рваным, толчки - резкими. Геллерт крепко закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровно, смирить магию, бьющуюся внутри еще сильнее, невыносимо сильно; он открывал Криденсу все свое тело, выгибаясь, подаваясь навстречу, насаживаясь, - пока его движение не совпало с особенно сильным толчком обскура, и Геллерт, забывшись, не зашипел от боли. 

\- Не смей останавливаться, - почти зло приказал он Криденсу, замедлившемуся в нем. Мгновение тот колебался, а потом вдавил его бедра в кровать, не давая пошевелиться. Это было так бережно и сильно, так непривычно и хорошо, что Геллерт застонал - и не узнал собственный голос. - Да, можно так, Криденс. Продолжай, мой хороший. 

Всего было так много: магия снаружи и магия внутри, прикосновения по всему телу, неровный жесткий ритм, дым, еще шире разводящий ему ноги, касающийся все настойчивее, приковывающий к постели, не дающий шевельнуться - то ли из осторожности, то ли входя во вкус, Геллерту не было дела - сковывающий даже руки, Геллерт никогда, никому не позволял такого, не рискуя остаться без магии, но сейчас, вздумай он разнести комнату, или отбросить Криденса, или - да что угодно, он мог делать все, что угодно, - ему не понадобилось бы ни единого жеста. Так ли чувствовал себя Криденс? Знает ли он, что он такое, осознавал ли свою силу, хотя бы сейчас, когда брал его, Геллерта Гриндельвальда, и заставлял кричать под собой, и дрожать, и сбиваться с дыхания, и почти _видеть_ его снова? Криденс толкнулся до боли сильно, и сжал его член крепче, и Геллерт вздрогнул всем телом, до краев переполненный ощущениями, и все становилось еще, еще лучше, слишком, невыносимо хорошо.

Криденс замер, бережно придерживая его, но, едва все закончилось, прикосновения исчезли. Прохладный воздух коснулся тела Геллерта, расслабленного и разгоряченного. Неохотно, через силу Геллерт открыл глаза. 

Криденс стоял возле кровати, полностью одетый, с поволокой в глазах. Его трясло, как каждый раз после возвращения в человеческий облик. Он смотрел на Геллерта не отрываясь, одновременно и жадно, и робко - как на что-то бесконечно прекрасное, но в любой миг способное причинить боль. 

\- Раздевайся и возвращайся ко мне, - похлопал Геллерт по постели рядом с собой. Криденс, неуклюжий от смущения и спешки, с трудом справился с одеждой и примостился на краешек. Магией уронив его на кровать - сила больше не требовала выхода, но все еще ощущалась слишком отчетливо - Геллерт поцеловал его. 

В человеческом виде, в человеческом разуме, Криденс сразу растерял свой отчаянный напор. Криденс целовался так, как целуются юные, одинокие, несчастные мальчики - совсем не так, как должны целоваться носители огромной, сказочной силы. По крайней мере, он больше не боялся отвечать. Геллерт считал и это шагом вперед. 

Членом Криденс упирался Геллерту в бедро, не отодвигаясь, но и не решаясь тереться. В его сознании царил сумбур из воспоминаний, и все они были пропитаны одним и тем же: благоговейной нежностью, и страхом ошибиться, и смущением, и жаждой прикосновений. Сегодня он не вспоминал Нью-Йорк, не напоминал себе, что Геллерту нельзя верить, - просто тянулся к нему, доверчивый и беспомощный, отзываясь на каждую мимолетную ласку.

\- Нет нужды сдерживаться, Криденс, - шепнул Геллерт ему на ухо. - Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо. 

На мгновение Криденс замер. 

\- Спасибо. 

Он и правда был благодарен - не столько за разрешение, сколько за все, что произошло между ними сегодня: за то, что Геллерт простил ему ошибки, за то, что подпускал к себе так близко, и принимал его магию, и восхищался ей, и наслаждался так явно и неприкрыто. Криденс дрожал всем телом, и его горячий член терся о бедро Геллерта сбивчиво и нетерпеливо.

\- Думаю, нет смысла говорить, что это было... _очень_ , - сказал он Криденсу, и тот толкнулся сильнее, заскулил, тотчас устыдившись своего голоса. Геллерт только крепче сжал его в объятиях. - Когда-нибудь потом мы можем повторить. 

Свободной рукой Геллерт лениво гладил его по лицу, и Криденс порой заглядывал ему в глаза - словно пытаясь выразить взглядом, как хорошо ему сейчас. Геллерту всегда льстило, как легко Криденс отзывался на любую мелочь, на пару слов, на прикосновение; в конце концов, они и в постели впервые оказались из-за любопытства Геллерта к тому, что станет с Криденсом, если взять у него в рот.

Магия внутри Геллерта затихала, не чувствуя больше силу, к которой тянулась, на которую откликалась, - но с Геллертом все еще что-то было не так. 

Он не знал, что тому виной - остатки этой странной связи, или телесное удовольствие, или легилименция, или все сразу, - но каждый раз, когда Криденс поднимал на него мутный от ощущений, благодарный, влюбленный взгляд, чужие и чуждые эмоции отражались в Геллерте странной, нелепой, неуместной привязанностью. Она не затрагивала ни ума, ни души, но существовала; она билась внутри Геллерта, как магия, ищущая выхода, - но не принадлежащей ему.

\- Геллерт, - просил о чем-то Криденс, дыша прерывисто, беспомощно утыкаясь ему в плечо. Геллерт поцеловал его волосы, а потом свободной рукой сжал член.

Криденсу хватило одного прикосновения; он задрожал всем телом, выплескиваясь на Геллерта. Тот прижал его крепче к себе, давая забыться, слушая блаженный туман в чужом разуме, позволяя себе потеряться в нем, не думать больше ни о чем. 

Криденс пришел в себя первым; он ничего не сказал, даже не шевельнулся, чтобы не помешать Геллерту, - совершенно напрасные предосторожности. Кулон с него стоило снять: нарастающее волнение Геллерт ощущал отчетливо, словно свое собственное. 

Геллерт вздохнул, и призвал палочку, и пробормотал очищающее заклинание. Странное состояние - чем бы оно ни было - уходило. Он снова ощущал себя самим собой - разве что немного сентиментальнее обычного. Ему все еще хотелось касаться Криденса. Он откинулся на подушки и принялся перебирать его пряди. 

\- Как это было для тебя? - спросил он.

\- ...Странно.

\- В хорошем смысле?

Криденс неуверенно кивнул. Он все еще тяжело дышал; он был растерян и лишен сил; Геллерт видел, как тяжело ему собраться с мыслями и отвечать хоть как-то.

\- Ты тоже чувствовал резонанс, верно?

Криденс взглянул на него, не понимая; Геллерт вздохнул. Перед ним было ужасно много работы. Продолжать притворяться перед собой было просто глупо. Если бы Геллерт все еще видел Криденса лишь одноразовым эффектным способом развязать войну, то не было бы ни уроков контроля, ни зельеварения с Литой, ни самих этих двух месяцев. И если Геллерт и правда отчаялся настолько, что не смог не ухватиться за призрачную возможность создать из Криденса что-то большее, - то сколько же им обоим еще предстоит. 

\- Твоя магия не ощущалась сильнее - от соприкосновения с моей?

\- Я не знаю, от чего это было, - Криденс опустил глаза, несчастный и виноватый. Геллерт погладил его лицо и улыбнулся, заметив, как задрожали длинные ресницы. - Но я чувствовал вас. Я вседа знал, что вы очень сильный, но...

\- Но знать - совсем не то, что ощутить на себе; прекрасно тебя понимаю, - усмехнулся Геллерт. Если бы Криденс мог, то наверняка покраснел бы еще сильнее. Геллерт очерчивал его скулы, дотрагивался до нежных опущенных век. Когда он принялся обводить контур его губ, Криденс поцеловал его пальцы. Геллерт тихо засмеялся и замер, позволяя Криденсу целовать свои руки, снова и снова, с волнением, рожденным не только, не столько страхом, с трепещущей благодарностью.

\- Давай сейчас придем в себя, и задашь тот вопрос про алхимию, о котором упоминала Лита, - говорил ему Геллерт мягким, успокаивающим тоном. - Ты совершенно зря избегаешь задавать вопросы мне: в конце концов, я один из самых компетентных магов современности.

\- Мои вопросы не настолько... - он не договорил, застенчиво уткнувшись в подушку. 

\- Раз Лита направила тебя ко мне - значит, ты совсем не безнадежен. 

\- Спасибо, - отозвался он, и Геллерту даже не нужно было касаться его разума - так полон чувств был его голос. - И... извините, что я... я не хотел причинить вам вред, и я не хотел, чтобы все прошло вот так, и...

Только сейчас, когда слетали все защитные покровы, разрушались все тщательно отстроенные границы, - только сейчас Геллерт замечал их. Криденс был открыт ему и беззащитен перед ним; Криденс был его; та ошибка больше не стояла между ними - по крайней мере, не сегодня, не сейчас. Геллерт помнил, что уязвимость, как любая другая форма слабости, должна была вызывать отторжение; он помнил свою раздраженную скуку в Нью-Йорке, когда Криденс был всего лишь удобным мальчиком-сквибом. Что-то менялось, и Геллерт не мог разобрать что. 

\- Да, все могло быть лучше - но, по крайней мере, нам не понадобилось зелье. Ты слишком неопытен и слишком боишься меня; зато ты - совершенно особенный, - ответил он. - И у тебя есть потенциал. И в магии... - он убирал растрепавшиеся пряди с лица Криденса, и Криденс льнул к его рукам, полный чувств, не помнящий ни о чем, - и не только. 

Раньше, говоря такие вещи, Геллерт старался думать о своем видении, о Криденсе со тьмой во взгляде, Криденсе, переполненном магией, - ни в коем случае не о надломленном создании, что дрожало в его руках. Сегодня два образа сливались в одно. 

Это было странно; это требовало обдумывания; это было неожиданно хорошо. 

Может, однажды этого даже окажется достаточно. 

\- Просто поверь мне, - склонился он над его лицом, почти касаясь губ губами.

Криденс вздрогнул, словно от боли, - и кивнул.


End file.
